


A Fair Share

by keerawa



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Gen, Mentors, Misses Clause Challenge, Police, World War II, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: DCS Foyle has high expectations for his men. And also for Sam.
Relationships: Christopher Foyle & Sam Stewart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Fair Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/gifts).



> Thanks to pkitten for the beta.

“I can’t thank you enough for your help, Superintendent. My James slaughtered a pig this morning. Why don’t you take the butt roast and have an early Happy Christmas.”

DCS Foyle drained his cup of tea and stood up. “That’s very kind of you, ma’am, but I’m afraid it would be completely unethical for me to accept. Now, if you’ll excuse us…” He trailed off, pulling on his coat, and left the farmhouse without another word.

“Quite the charmer, ain’t he,” the strongly-built woman said with a smile. Sam had admired her skillfully applied beetroot lips and the way she’d held the smuggler off with a shotgun.

“I’m sorry, but he does have a point,” Sam said, rushing to her feet and pulling on her own coat. “Police can’t be seen accepting anything that could be a bribe, or avoiding rationing.”

The woman chuckled. “Well, it’s not as if I’d tell anyone. Men can stand on their principles all they like, my dear. We’re the ones who have to keep the household running. Come back this evening; I’ll keep the roast for you.”

Sam bit her lip, considering her empty belly and the empty larder back home, and nodded.

When Sam joined her DCS in the car, he eyed her appraisingly but didn’t say a word.

When she dropped him off at his home that evening, he paused with the car door open. “Sam, I… ”

“Yes, sir? Will you need anything else tonight?” Sam asked brightly.

“No. No, I shouldn’t think so,” he said, hand on the door handle before settling back in his seat and staring determinedly out the windscreen. “Sam. I’ve been meaning to speak to you about something. I live by a certain code, and I try to lead by example. However, while I am your boss, I am not your father.” He nodded at this, emphasizing the point. “You are a grown woman,” he said, getting out of the car and gesturing with his hands. “And you must make your own choices in this life.”

“Yes, sir. I always do.” Sam agreed. “I’ll see you bright and early in the morning. If you could just close the car door.”

“Yes, of course,” Foyle said. He slammed the door shut and stood watching her as she drove away.

The next morning DCS Foyle was all business, but Sam could tell he was tense, distracted. Around eleven she took pity on him. “Think we can stop for lunch soon, sir? I’m famished.”

He inspected her. “You didn’t, uh, have a big supper last night?”

“No, I was run off my feet last night, didn’t have time for supper. My uncle’s vicarage sponsors a home for war orphans, down in Burnham-on-Sea. They’re always short on supplies, and I spent last night collecting and delivering some donations for them.”

Her boss settled back in his seat, a smile playing around his lips. “By all means, then, let’s stop for lunch, Sam. My shout.”

She grinned at him and spent the rest of the drive to the pub deciding exactly how big a lunch he would cover.


End file.
